


a stolen kiss

by notparticularly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, TW: Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notparticularly/pseuds/notparticularly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, Findaráto would tell himself that he did not reciprocate Artanis’ foolish actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	a stolen kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a Tumblr ask meme please don't kill me  
> Artanis = Galadriel  
> Findaráto = Finrod

"Artanis! What are you  _doing_?" Findaráto cried as his sister pushed him roughly against one of the walls in their father’s gardens with a decidedly determined look upon her face. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it definitely  _wasn’t_  what happened next.

Her soft lips were on his mouth and on his tongue and for a moment Findaráto did not know what to think, only that this was wrong, wrong,  _wrong_.

And yet he did not push her away, for his sister’s mouth was insistent and her hand was tangled in his hair. His hands found her waist and he let them rest there, closing his eyes.

Later, Findaráto would tell himself that he did not reciprocate Artanis’ foolish actions, would try to justify the kiss to his conscience; but in the head of the moment he had no thoughts but her body close to his, the mind almost as familiar as his own penetrating his consciousness, and the forbidden taste upon his lips.


End file.
